We Use Our Eyes
'''We Use Our Eyes '''is the 23rd episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids learned about eyes. We can play eyes spy. We can wear sun glasses. And we can wear googles in the pool. The story it's called "Goodnight Moon and The Little Engine That Could". We can make our own eyes. Stephen's eyes are great! Cast *Barney *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Senses Song #The Little Bird #People Helping Other People #Mister Sun #Swimming, Swimming #The Barney Bag #The Eyes Song #I Love You Trivia *Danny wear the same clothes from Try it You'll Like It. And a short hair. *Jill wear the same clothes from Come on Over to Barney's House. and little long hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Circle of Friends. And a hair-style. *Robert wear the same clothes from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same shirt from First Day of School and E-I-E-I-O. and blue jeans. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Easy, Breezy Day!". *At the end of Barney doll with the sun glasses, binoculors, magnifying glass, telscope and googles. There us right hand. *Robert is the fifth child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Grandparents are Grand! (1999)". *The Barney costumes used in this episode was also seen in "Good Job!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Five Kinds of Fun". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Five Kinds of Fun". *On June 15, 2012, there's gonna be short credits on barneyallday, The first one is daniel is holding a brown door, the second one is barney doll with the sun glasses, binoculors, magnifying glass, telscope and googles. *During "I Love You", Stephen, Keesha, and Robert are on Barney's left, while Danny and Jill are on Barney's right. *When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Safety First!". *This is first episode since Hidden Treasures to have The kids say "The Barney Bag" the sound clip is taken from "Season 2" episodes returns in this episode. *The upside down as Barney comes to life, such as silimar to ones from Shawn & the Beanstalk as upside down up barney comes to life as "Woah! Hi There!", kids run over hug, is so funny. *This is another happien to Barney doll he comes to life his upside down Barney dolls he comes to life, to magic barney say "Woah! Hi There", kids say "Barney!", run over hug, it so funny, he upside down. *This is first and only time the upside down Barney comes to life. Barney I love you Part 98 Transcript *Keesha: I can use our eyes to see the telescope, Barney. *Barney: Right Keesha. *Jill: There are lots of eyes to see things. *Stephen: Yeah! I love to see things with my new glasses. *Kids: Me too! *Barney: Oh, i'm glad we can spending the day together. *Robert: Yeah. (music starts for I Love You) Thanks for all your help today Barney. *Barney: Oh, you're welcome, Robert. I always have fun when i'm with friends. I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *Barney and Kids: (hold hands) I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends)